Swords
Modified table. Sorted by sword level for ease of use. Still missing some crafted weapons. Normal swords can be purchased by the various blacksmiths within the game or are obtained from killing monsters. Please note that the table will not list the bonuses given by magical, rare, epic, or set versions of these weapons. There are too many possibilities to list here. The Hunter shop weapons can be bought from Alice or Reona when you find the Hunter bases Naru and Talagaron. Crafted weapons require a recipe before the item can be created. |- |Corona Sword |15 |96 |20 |Normal | |- |Corona Sword M |15 |20 |46 |Normal |Mental +2 |- |Tibae Sword |20 |124 |30 |Normal | |- |Tibae Sword M |20 |30 |62 |Normal |Mental +2 |- |Hard Steel Sword |20 |148 |36 |Crafted | |- |Rock Cutting Sword |20 |50 |50 |Crafted | |- |Shapetus Sword |20 |156 |66 |Crafted | |- |Beginner's Sword |20 |132 |82 |Hunter Shop | Knowledge +8 Critical +1% |- |Beginner's Sword M |20 |35 |70 |Hunter Shop | Mental +8 Evasion +1% |- |Blacksmith's Sword |20 |99 |23 |Quest reward | Mental +5 Critical +1% Magic Attack +5 |- |Sharan Sword |25 |151 |30 |Normal | |- |Sharan Sword M |25 |30 |75 |Normal |Mental +2 |- |Emerald Sword |30 |214 |48 |Crafted | |- |Jeek Sword |30 |179 |40 |Normal | |- |Jeek Sword M |30 |40 |89 |Normal |Mental +3 |- |Lavon Sword |35 |206 |40 |Normal | |- |Lavon Sword M |35 |40 |103 |Normal |Mental +3 |- |Manatoren Sword |40 |234 |50 |Normal | |- |Manatoren Sword M |40 |50 |117 |Normal |Mental +3 |- |Intermediate's Sword |40 |240 |101 |Hunter Shop | Knowledge +11 Critical +1% |- |Intermediate's Sword M |40 |56 |120 |Hunter Shop | Mental +11 Evasion +1% |- |Moonlight Sword |40 |304 |65 |Crafted | Fire Attack +30 Critical +5% |- |Warmash Sword |45 |261 |50 |Normal | |- |Warmash Sword M |45 |50 |130 |Normal |Mental +4 |- |Brov Sword |50 |289 |60 |Normal | |- |Brov Sword M |50 |60 |144 |Normal |Mental +4 |- |Faladoom Sword |50 |375 |78 |Crafted | All Attack +10 1% Neglect Defense Blow +1 |- | style="height: 1px;"| Barooga Sword |55 |316 |60 |Normal | |- |Barooga Sword M |55 |60 |158 |Normal |Mental +4 |- |Forgen Sword |60 |344 |70 |Normal | |- |Forgen Sword M |60 |70 |172 |Normal |Mental +5 |- |Expert's Sword |60 |355 |120 |Hunter Shop | Knowledge +15 Critical +2% |- |Expert's Sword M |60 |68 |180 |Hunter Shop | Mental +15 Evasion +2% |- |Blood Sword |60 |447 |91 |Crafted | 5% absorb Strength Stamina +12 Knowledge +4 |- |Lunar Sword |65 |371 |70 |Normal | |- |Lunar Sword M |65 |70 |186 |Normal |Mental +5 |- |Minas Sword |70 |399 |80 |Normal | |- |Minas Sword M |70 |80 |200 |Normal |Mental +5 |- |Bakula Sword |70 |518 |104 |Crafted | Sword Attack +25 Critical +2 Rapidity +7 |- |Denir Sword |75 |426 |80 |Normal | |- |Denir Sword M |75 |80 |213 |Normal |Mental +6 |- |Howl Sword |80 |454 |90 |Normal | |- |Howl Sword M |80 |90 |227 |Normal |Mental +6 |- |Ice Blood Sword Recipe |80 |590 |117 |Crafted | Magic Attack +10 4% Absorb Magic power Water attack +40% |- |Grim Sword |85 |481 |90 |Normal | |- |Grim Sword M |85 |90 |241 |Normal |Mental +6 |- |Daora Sword |90 |509 |100 |Normal | |- |Daora Sword M |90 |100 |254 |Normal |Mental +7 |- |Coloseum Sword |95 |536 |100 |Normal | |- |Coloseum Sword M |95 |100 |267 |Normal |Mental +7 |- |Cavilla Sword |99 |696 |130 |Crafted | Sword Attack +15 3% Neglect Defense Critical +3 |}